Amon
Amon (アモン, Amon) is a the captain of the "Celephales" and an old acquaintance of Favaro and his father's, Barossa. Appearance Amon is a middle-aged man with black hair and a long bears. He has a big scar on his seemingly blind right eye. Personality Amon initially presented himself as a friendly and generous man. He spoke of his history with Barossa and Favaro fondly. Once he realized that Amira was a demon, Amon decided to reveal his own true identity and his betrayal of Barossa. He admitted to disliking the noble nature of his friend and felt suffocated by it, and was more than happy to sell his friend out in exchange for personal power. He was eager to do the same to Barossa's son and hoped to collect the bounty on Favaro's head, before deciding Amira's was more worth it and was willing to let Favaro die. Plot Past Amon was a friend of Barossa Leone, a fellow bandit. The two apparently got along with a team of bandits who stole from the rich to give to the poor. Amon also became acquaintances with the Lidfard family. Eventually, Amon could not stand the noble life led by Barossa and desired a career change. He made a deal with the demon Azazel, asking for power and to become a demon. In exchange, Amon had to betray his friend Barossa, which he was more than willing to do. Amon and Azazel arranged a tribute for King Charioce XIII. As expected, Laurus Lidfard and the Orleans Knights were tasked with guarding the tribute as it was being delivered to the royal castle. Amon then convinced Barossa to steal the tribute and the bandits ambushed Laurus' unit. The tribute was stolen. Charioce XIII blamed the loss on Laurus and had him executed. Meanwhile, Barossa and his allies discovered the tribute were jewels riddled with dark magic. A demon was summoned. The demon, Azazel, killed everyone present. He then granted Amon power and turned him into a demon. Amon went on to become the captain of the cargo ship, the Celephales. When he learned Barossa's son Favaro Leone had a bounty on his head, Amon traveled to Ysmenport and waited for Favaro to arrive. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Amon encountered Favaro and a mysterious girl at the port. The pair had been led there by a Con Man. Amon and Favaro greeted each other with punches since Favaro did not know Amon had been alive all this time. Favaro proceeded to board the Celephales with his companion, believing it could take them to Helheim as the Con Man said. By nightfall, Amon spoke with Favaro in his cabin. He spoke fondly of his past with Barossa. Favaro also shared what he knew of the incident, claiming the jewels were enchanted with dark magic and caused a demon to appear. Amon claimed he had survived the encounter thanks to Barossa. Amon then vowed to take Favaro to Helheim. When a giant crab, the Shipwrecker, appeared, Favaro's companion Amira fought it off by transforming into a demon. Amon was shocked by this, even further when he saw Favaro's demon tail. He proceeded to capture both and reveal his betrayal of Barossa and the other bandits. He confessed to selling them to the demon in exchange for becoming a demon himself, causing both of Kaisar and Favaro's fathers' downfalls. Amon intended to claim the bounty on Favaro's head but found Amira's far more promising. He ordered his fishmen to kill Favaro, but Favaro managed to climb up the ship with Amira. The Dagonia crashed into the Celephales, unleashing Rita's zombie pirates on Amon's fishmen. When Kaisar Lidfard appeared, Amon was momentarily shocked to see him since Kaisar was Laurus' son, though Kaisar did not recognize him. Soon after, Amon and Favaro engage in a fight. Amon came very close to killing Favaro only for Favaro to tilt the ship slightly. Amon lost his balance and got captured by the Shipwrecker, which devoured him. Power & Abilities Despite his age, Amon is still quite agile and strong. Due to his past as a bandit he's quite skilled in combat, mainly using a sword along with his magic. *'Magic:' In exchange for betraying Barossa, Azazel granted Amon magic powers that makes him able to control the ropes of his ship and to summon low water monsters like Sahagins. Under his artificial right hand he has a little cannon that he uses to channel and shoot powerful beams of magic. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Humans Category:Demons and Fallen Angels